Truly a Freak
by Rarsh
Summary: A new take on the 'Power He Know Not'. Will confuse you beyond rationality, Humor and Short fic; enjoy!


Harry Potter had, to say the least, multiple personalities.

_To say the least._

Take a nice child, not a shy one, mind you, but a truly warm, open and happy child of one year. Have his mother willingly sacrifice her own life in order to place within his blood a magical protection made of pure love.

Have a Dark Lord go after him, cast the Killing Curse, magic powered by pure desire to kill and disregard for human life, and have the Killing Curse's magic conflict with the Love protection in his blood. The result is an explosion, the victory of the Love protection, and an evil soul fragment stuck in the child's head.

Somewhere in this mess, the child also gains the memories and personality of his father, which he represses fo the time being, who also sacrificed himself in an attempt to save his son's life.

Have a senile old wizard use a few generally frowned upon but 'good-doing' spells on the child, to steer him in the right path and ensure the Wizarding World gets its selfless Hero.

Have the child suffer abuse at the hands of his only family for a decade.

Tell the child he is a wizard and is to attend a school of Magic a month from then.

Brutally introduce him to the concept of Hero-worship.

Have the child abducted during his visit at Madam Malkins by Lucius Malfoy, and have some fun rewiring his mind to make it fit some of the more prominent wizards' views.

Let the child simmer for a few more weeks in the midst of his family's abuse, then bring him to Hogwarts, and on the way give him two extremely conflicting explanations on the Wizarding World.

Strangely, the child is a strong believer in both sides, something even himself has some measure of trouble understanding.

Sort him.

The Sorting Hat faints. How queer.

Have a snarky Potions Master occasionally attempt to make sense of the boy's mind, knocking some things over in the way (_It does look like it's a little unstable in there..._, thinks the snarky Potions Master), at the same time have a Dark-Lord-Possessed evil Defense Professor rearrange some things in the boy's mind without really looking in it: the child always gets a headache and turns his head away when he does.

That's weird, the evil Soul Fragment is stirring.

Have a senile old wizard keep casting the occasional Charm to make the child nicer or help him overcome his natural shyness.

After an entire year of this, make him confront someone whom he feels is himself and the person who wants to kill him at the same time, while battling for possession of a Stone both want to resurrect themselves, though in the child's case he doesn't completely want to resurrect himself, in fact he wants to kill himself, resurrect himself, destroy the Stone, deliver it to Dumbledore, hand it over to himself, study it, and make it his pet rock.

The child is confused and faints, the senile old wizard comes in and destroys the Stone.

When he doesn't wake up, Mind Healers have a look in the child's mind. Three fainted, two of them died shortly later while the third turned Dark. However, they have good hopes he will wake up sometime around the end of the summer.

At the end of the summer, the child wakes up. He still has no idea who he is, what he wants, why he wants it, whether he should start by killing himself or himself or resurrect himself or abduct and corrupt himself, while a small part of him wants to love and protect himself. The child faints again, and wakes up three days after that.

He goes back to the magical school. The Sorting Hat screams when he sees him from a distance in the Hall, poor thing was never the same since it first lost consciousness the previous year.

The child hears voices. He recognizes them as an old friend's, wants to order it about and kill it, fears it, wants to tell the Headmaster about it and have it eat the Headmaster, whatever _it _is, and runs in his confusion.

He's possessed by himself, the confusion knocks both himself and himself out, while he stays conscious and gives candy to the sick people in the Hospital Wing and makes speeches to the glory of the Headmaster.

Then he wakes up, knocks himself out, and instead starts attacking random Muggleborn students in the Halls.

He wakes up again, negociates a truce with himself, classes continue.

At the end of the year, he fights his own pet and himself in a dark cave that feels like a home he wants to run away from and have sealed by the authorities. With love.

He kills his pet, feels like somebody killed his pet snake, rescues a girl he tried, tries, will try to kill but saved, saves, will save every time, gets questioned on his motives and whether or not he feels alright, asks himself the question, gets seven answers and a few out of context echoes about the Greater Good, faints.

The child wakes up five months later, a killer is on the loose and wants to kill him, he thinks it is weird because the guy was never his minion, why would he want to kill the man who killed his master, is his master, tried to resurrect and kill his master at the same time?

The child nearly faints, eleven voices in his head resolve to stop thinking too hard. They feel better after that.

After randomly fainting three times in the year and living fifteen sets of horrible memories, some real, some modified, some imagined by the more bored himselves, brought by Dementors, which causes him to faint five more times, the year comes to an end.

The child tries to save the man who wants to kill him, loves him like a son, doesn't know him, looks like Stubby Boardman, escaped Azkaban, killed his parents, and avenged his parent's death.

The child is confronted to a hundred Dementors.

His father's memories and personality come back, are confused, faint, the child is still awake, his father wakes back up at the end of summer.

The child and his father are drafted into a potentially lethal competition, they don't understand why people say there are four Champions in the Triwizard Tournament when there are _obviously_ between seventeen and twenty two.

The child is starting to come to terms with himself, but he has some trouble getting on better terms with himself since they had a fight.

Somehow, and none of him completely knows how though he did everything that was done by different persons, the child wins the competition.

And witnesses his own rebirth, tries to kill himself, then tries to kill himself back, drives himself away, fails at killing himself, is disappointed though glad he has a body now, and tries to understand why he was cheering for himself when he was visibly attempting to kill himself. He nearly faints, doesn't.

Somewhere, a Dark Lord has a huge headache, swears and Crucio's his servants though, at times, he feels like doing something nice for them, and is occasionally on the verge of launching a Muggleborn recruiting campaign or making a speech on the rights of House Elves. Disgusting creatures, those are.

Over all these years, a small, child-high voice kept questioning itself and others, constantly and constantly unheard, repressed in the depths of a child's minds, but his queries are always the same, never changing.

The voice had been repeating, over and over:

"What the _Hell_?"

Harry Potter woke up, and after seven weeks of analysing his thirty five sets of memories and having a nice internal discussion with his father, wonders how he got there.

Anyway, he has the experience and intellects of dozens of lifetimes. Voldemort doesn't stand a chance.


End file.
